real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
She Has To Pay For That
is the second episode of Survivor: Upolu. Summary Lauiloa The messy first tribal council caused for lots of different reactions. Andéra and Tony B are both pissed about the results because they both received two votes each. Andéra and Tony B go inside the woods and decide to vote together for the next vote. Tony B apologizes for trying to vote off Andéra. Andéra states she doesn't care. Tony B needs to find out who tried to take him out and make that person suffer. Arianna, Solange and Ellody are sitting at the beach. Arianna asks Ellody who she voted for and Ellody admits that she voted for Andéra. She feels threatened by her sister and wants to vote her off as soon as possible. Solange suggests voting Andéra off so Ellody gets freed from her evil twin sister while Arianna feels like they could keep her just to mess with her, making Ellody grin. Not too far away from the three girls are Bruce, Brody, Mysterious and Rodney who all are sitting together. Rodney keeps talking about his marriage with his husband, making Bruce sigh annoyed. Mysterious enjoys the stories of Rodney and says that if she is ever gonna do another show, she wants him in her show. Rodney loves it and makes a confessional, saying that Mysterious is officially his favorite contestant ever. Fiafia It's very loud at Fiafia. The first argument is happening between Shorama and Clork, as expected. Clork made negative comments about losing Jennifer since he felt like they didn't really lose someone relevant. This touched a vein inside Shorama, causing her to back up the eliminated player and defend her by saying that she was more useful than Clork. Clork shrugs and walks off. After some time, people separate. Lasereye talks with Keung and Rachel. He feels like it should be time for Clork to go home because he's a complete lunatic. Rachel agrees and feels that he's also the weakest link. Keung laughs hysterically and agrees, which gets heard by Clork who just walked nearby. He heard Keung laughing about his upcoming elimination and knows who his next victim is. Another conversation is going on later the day, between BadBug, Gloss, London and Ted. They later get joined by Shorama, then Keung and then Clork. Once they arrive, BadBug, Ted and Shorama decide to leave. While they walk away, BadBug tells Shorama he completely agrees with her statements and he would've reacted the same way. They bond while Ted just listens to their conversation. Gloss, London, Keung and Clork are still standing together. Clork then starts to bully Keung by making racist jokes directed to him. London looks offended while Keung doesn't say a word. London tells Clork to bump his head against a tree and search for a life. Clork gets pissed and says that London's hair is as fake as Pamela Anderson's boobs. London doesn't care and points her middle finger at him, making him disappear. Gloss doesn't know what to say and slowly gets emotional while London confronts Keung and tries to make him feel better, showing a different side of herself. Challenge Lauiloa and Fiafia arrive at the challenge. They play the challenge and even though their whole tribe is falling apart on a personal level, Fiafia manages to win their second challenge. This means that Lauiloa will go to tribal council again. Lauiloa Back at camp, everyone looks devastated after losing the second immunity challenge. Solange tries to cheer up the group by saying that they at least sticked together as a tribe. Ellody and Rodney clap for her, making Solange smile. Ellody then follows Arianna and Solange into the woods which gets noticed by Andéra who frowns. She quickly follows the three girls and grabs Ellody by her arm, pulling her away. She asks Ellody who tried to take her and Tony B out. Ellody looks a bit afraid and lies that she doesn't know. Knowing her twin well enough, Andéra knows that Ellody lies. She once again grabs her twin's arm and raises her voice, intimidating her. Ellody then stutters and says the name of Solange, in order to protect Arianna because Arianna was the one to suggest keeping Andéra. As mad as she is, Andéra heads to Tony B, Brody and Rodney who are talking about the vote. Andéra informs the guys that she knows who tried to vote Tony B out and exposes Solange as the one who gunned for him while in reality it was Arianna. Tony B looks furious and says that it should be Solange going home tonight because she tried to take him out. She has to pay for that. Bruce hasn't talked to anyone yet and keeps looking at Mysterious who makes different moves on the beach, making different back-flips and snake-moves. She then heads to Tony B, Brody, Rodney and Andéra and asks them who they're voting for. Tony B says they're voting off Solange. Mysterious, who has been good with anyone so far, says she's not really in the mood to vote for Solange so she won't do that. She leaves again, causing the four to look after her, shrugging. It's almost starting to get dark. Arianna, Solange and Ellody have discussed the vote and know that Bruce is the easy vote. Arianna heads to Tony B and whispers in his ear that Bruce could be the easy vote. Tony B winks at her and says that would be fine, knowing better. Ellody looks at Andéra who grins sneakily. Ellody knows that she's up to something and is ready for something terrible to happen. Tribal Council The nen tribe members of Lauiloa arrive at tribal council and all sit down. Jeff asks Andéra if there's more clearness about what happened during the last tribal council. Andéra nods and says there was someone who tried to ruin the game for certain people and that person will get their karma, grinning. Ellody blushes and gets scared when Jeff asks her how it feels to play with her twin. Ellody shrugs and says that she preferred playing by herself rather than playing with her twin sister. Finally, Jeff asks Tony B if he's confident about the vote. Tony B nods his head. He knows he will stay and the person he votes off will go home. Everyone votes. After everyone voted, Jeff grabs the voting urn and reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Bruce . . . . Rodney . . . . Bruce . . . . Brody 1 vote Brody, 1 vote Rodney and 2 votes for Bruce . . . . Solange . . . . Solange . . . . Solange 3 votes Solange, 2 votes Bruce, 1 vote Rodney and 1 vote Brody... Solange starts to look confused, looking at Arianna who has no idea what's happening either. Tony B starts to smile while Ellody looks bummed. . . . . Next vote... . . . . Bruce 3 votes Bruce, 3 votes Solange, 1 vote Rodney, 1 vote Brody... . . . . . . . . Only one vote left... . . . . 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Upolu . . . . . . . . Solange! (4-3-1-1) Solange smiles because she's just been blindsided and has no idea where this came from. She says she hopes she didn't hurt anyone's feelings by her positive speech. She gets her stuff and gets her torch snuffed, looking very disappointed. Jeff tells the group that there's once again a big mess around camp because the vote was spread very much. Another big diverse voting and Jeff says that he expects nothing less than that for this tribe. Tony B looks relieved, Andéra smiles and Bruce looks calm while standing up and walking back to camp. Votes Tony B voted for Solange: "You've messed with the wrong dude, senorita. If you think you're able to dictate this tribe and vote me off, you're wrong. Good luck with your juicy speeches." Rodney voted for Solange: "Solange, I don't know you a lot but you're great. I enjoyed you while you were here. Bye!" Brody voted for Solange: "Sorry, my best mate got targeted by you so you need to go home." Andéra voted for Solange: "Who the hell wants to be associated with my sister? You crossed the line by siding with her and trying to take me and Tony B out! Get out girl, you're too much for me." Solange voted for Bruce: "Overall you're the weakest link in the tribe and I guess this is our best choice." Arianna voted for Bruce: "We gotta be careful with sending Tony B or Brody home, Andéra is useful to keep and Mysterious is just fun to keep around so you need to go home. And let's be honest, voting you off isn't a bad idea at all because you're not really nice." Ellody voted for Bruce: "I have such a bad feeling about this vote. Fingers crossed." Mysterious voted for Brody: "I'm not voting someone because I'm being told to do so. I live my own life, it's my show and I do what I want. Tony B got votes already so it's boring to vote for him, Andéra is a brat she doesn't deserve my vote, I like Rodney pretty much because he's hilarious so the only option left is Brody. I'm not voting the girls or Bruce off. Bruce is not gonna stay long anyways." Bruce voted for Rodney: "I will keep voting you off until you shut your damn mouth for once." Final Words "Nooo, I wanted to play the game longer! I don't know how - why - ugh! Why did they vote me off, out of all these people. Tony B, Bruce, Andéra, Ellody... they were all targets! And now I'm the person who left the game. I must have done something wrong, this is so unfair. But whatever, let's go back to the real world and see if I recover from this easily. I'm sooo bummed!" - Solange, 18th